1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions suitable for use in gasoline mixtures for reducing intake valve deposits in port fuel injected engines.
2. Background
Gasoline compositions have traditionally been formulated to improve the performance of carburetor and throttle body injected engines. Beginning in about 1984, electronic port fuel injected engines were commonly introduced by automobile manufacturers. Shortly thereafter, in about 1985, problems began to be reported with intake valve deposits in electronic port fuel injected engines characterized by hard starting, stalls, and stumbles during acceleration and rough engine idle.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have fuel compositions which reduced or eliminated such undesirable intake valve deposits in electronic port fuel injected engines. Also, since some carburetor and throttle body injector engines will still be in use for the foreseeable future, it would be desirable if such fuels could also be compatible with these engines.